Lights
by FanGirl347
Summary: This is something i did cause why not. Yes there is some adult stuff, such as rape, murder/killing/gore. The main character is a boy named Hikari Yami who you’ll be following. Sorry to the sensitve viewers.
1. chapter 1

My name is Hikari Yami, gender, male, age 20, and graduated from college early, top in all my classes, and picked on in all of them too. I didn't have any friends to stop them, so I was on my own.

I moved into a large house on Crescent avenue. It's where all the rich people live, but I wasn't rich, so I ended up getting several jobs to earn the money. However, that still wasn't enough, so I asked my parents to loan me some money, and luckily they did.

Life was rough though, I had no one who loved me, or even wanted to be in a relationship like my previous friends, but that's how I lost them.

I always thought of people as lights. Funny, huh?

A world of lights. Bright and blinding light. Lights that I wish would just go out, and leave me be.

They never did though. They would always pull me into their problems, and I would be the one getting in trouble for them.

And with every, single day, these lights slowly dimmed in my mind, and they grew quite distant with their own lives. They didn't even take the time to notice that I was left behind, in the darkness they couldn't reach.

Suddenly, everything just went pitch black, and all I could hear was a loud sound of what happened to be sirens. They kept echoing throughout my head, red and blue lights began to flash on my face as I gained conscious again.

"He's in here," someone yelled as a door slammed open.

I try to sit up, or at least move, but my body wouldn't let me. Why? Why can't I move? What did I do, and how did I get here?

"Your under arrest," a loud police officer said.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a man in handcuffs, walking to the door.

"Your a disgusting man," a woman said as the man walked passed her.

He just smiled, and looks directly at me, "See you later cutie."

"Keep moving," the police officer said pushing the man forward.

"Are you ok dearie," the woman asked as she looked at me.

I couldn't speak, as my voice was to sore to say anything.

"Don't worry, I'll have an ambulance her in no time," the woman said as she rubbed my head.

'Can someone please tell me what happened, and why am I here,' I thought as the woman just looked at me.

Suddenly she gets a phone call, "Give me a sec."

The woman stands up, and walks out of the room just as I try to grab her shirt with the rest of the strength I had left. But she moved, and I missed my chance to stop her.

I wished that she came back sooner, but she didn't, so closed my eyes to rest.

All I know is that my body hurts, I can't really move, and something crazy happened, but I can't remember it. However at this point, all I want to know is, how did I end up like this, and why?

A couple hours passed and I woke up in a hospital bed, with bags of blood attached to my left arm. And there I saw a nurse looking at me with a smile.

"It's seems your finally awake," the nurse said with a smile. "Do you need anything?"

"I just want to know what happened," I answered looking at the nurse.

"You had a tremendous amount of blood lose, with many cuts across your body, and also have a broken legs," the nurse answered.

I look at her about to say something, but the door to my room opened, and a doctor came in.

"Oh, so he's awake," the doctor asked as he looked at me.

"Yes," the nurse answered.

"So how are you feeling," the doctor asked.

"I don't know," I answered confused. "I don't even know what happened."

"Well, if you can tell, you have major cuts all over your body, along with a broken leg," the doctor answered. "However, you were also raped."

"That can't be," I said confused. "I don't have any memory of that happening."

"You were probably drugged, and your tests show that you were," the doctor said looking at me. "Now just get some rest."

I sigh as I lay back down and close my eyes, but then hear a familiar voice as the doctor and nurse left.

"I didn't think you would get yourself into this kind of trouble when I left you," someone said walking through the door.

I open my eyes and see Toroi, he was such a close friend of mine, but we grew distant after he began dating some popular girl named Okiniiri. They're still together I think, and I've also heard that he's become a police officer.

"What are you doing here," I asked annoyed.

"I came to visit an old friend," Toroi answered looking at me.

"Why does it matter, you never cared about me after you started dating Okiniiri," I stated annoyed.

"Can you not speak so lowly about her," Toroi replied looking at me. "She's waiting outside."

"You think I care," I asked raising my voice with tears in my tears. "She took my closest friend from me, and I have no one left, but myself."

Toroi watches me as I cry, with tears roll down my face, and wipe them away. He walks over to the bed, and looks at me with an upset face.

I expected him to hit me, or scold me for being a crybaby for some reason, but he opened his arms, and gave me a hug. This caught me off guard, and from shock I just lay there as tears still rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry," Toroi said holding me. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

I couldn't say anything, he never apologized to me like this before, and he never hugged me. All I could do was stay silent, however the hug didn't last long as someone opened the door.

"Toroi, you got a phone call," Okiniiri said as she stood in the door way. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving my friend a hug," Toroi answered as he pulled away from me.

"Well you were called to go do that crime scene on Elliott Street," Okiniiri said holding Toroi's phone out to him.

"Was that where you were," Toroi asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I answered looking down nervously as Okiniiri stared at me. "I lost most of my memory before the incident, and I'm only now being told what happened."

"Well, don't worry, you'll remember soon enough," Toroi said with a smile as he walked to the door. "I've got to go, but I'll come back later to visit."

"Oh, ok," I said watching Toroi leave, but as he left Okiniiri shut the door.

"So your Hikari," Okiniiri asked with a smile. "Toroi used to talk about you back in high school."

"He did," I asked confused.

"Yeah," Okiniiri said smiling. "I wanted to talk to you, but you were always so distant from everyone else. I didn't know how to approach you."

"Sorry about that," I said looking down.

"Why are you apologizing," Okiniiri asked walking over to me. "I was the one who didn't come up to you. But, why were you so alone, didn't you have your own friends?"

I don't know why, but I just snapped as she asked that, and pushed her away from me. My body began to ache from getting out of bed, but at that point, I couldn't control any part of my body. It was almost like I had someone else controlling me.

"What are you doing," Okiniiri asked looking at me scared.

I didn't answer, but show a sickening grin as she rushes to the door, and tries to open it. Sadly, it happened to be locked, and she couldn't get out.

"Someone, help me," Okiniiri screamed from the room as she banged on the door. "Someone, please!"

"Why are you screaming," I asked with the smile on my face increase as I looked at her.

"Stay away from me," Okiniiri demanded backing away into a corner.

"Come on," I said getting closer to her, and raise my hand to her throat. "I just want to see someone so pretty, die."

"I said stay away from me," Okiniiri screamed with the door bursting opening.

Just as it did, I look at the door, and see a few security guards, but out of nowhere, I fall to my knees, almost as if my body was given back to me. I begin to cough up blood, and look up to see Okiniiri run to one of the security guards.

I could hear her saying that I attacked her out of nowhere, and that I almost killed her.

From me coughing up the blood, I managed to say, "I didn't mean it," but I doubt she would believe me, and I passed out again.

"Hey, are you ok," someone said shaking my body.

I open my eyes, and see Toroi's face, but then see Okiniiri hiding behind him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you, I swear, my body wouldn't let me do anything on my own."

"I know," Okiniiri said looking at me.

"You do," I asked.

"When you passed out, the doctors looked at you, and found some computer chip bug on your neck," Okiniiri answered. "So I called Toroi to come back to the hospital, and see what happened."

"That doesn't make any sense," I said putting my hand on my head. "Who would put some computer chip bug on me? And why?"

"I'm not sure," Toroi answered. "But I'm going to have an expert analysis it, but in the mean time, your going home."

"But I'm still hurt, aren't I," I asked confused.

"The doctors said you should be fine, but if anything happens, we're supposed to take you to the hospital," Toroi answered. "So can you walk?"

"No, not really," I answered looking at Toroi.

"Alright, then I'll carry you," Toroi said scooping me from the bed, and from shock I wrap my arms around his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I said looking away with blush on my cheeks.

Toroi heads out of the hospital with Okiniiri behind him, and puts me in the backseat of his car. To my surprise, it was the same red mustang that his parents bought him for his 16th birthday, and was still in good condition.

"Do you want me to take you to your place," Toroi asked as he got into the drives seat, and buckles his seatbelt.

"Um, sure," I answered holding myself nervously.

I haven't been in a car for a long time, most of the times I walked, so being stuck in something so small made me nervous, but I tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"So where do you live," Toroi asked looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Um, turn left, then right after a few blocks," I answered as quickly as I could.

"Oh, so you live on Cresent avenue," Okiniiri asked shocked. "But isn't that where rich people live?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"So how do you afford that kind of money," Okiniiri asked looking back at me.

"I work serval jobs, 24/7, and my parents give me money to help, but I'm thinking about moving," I answered.

"Why, it's such a nice neighborhood," Okiniiri asked.

"Cause I don't want to bother my parents about giving me money," I answered.

"So you don't mind working 24/7," Toroi asked.

"Not at all," I answered. "It gives me something to do, and I don't live with anyone, so they don't have to worry about me being gone all the time."

"Seems rough," Toroi said sadly.

"I'm used to it," I said looking out the window.

"So which ones your house," Toroi asked changing the subject.

"That one," I answered pointing to a large grayish, two-story house.

"That's a huge house," Okiniiri stated looking at the house as she got out. "And you live there all alone?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Must be pretty lonely," Toroi said opening his door.

"I guess," I said with Toroi opening my door, and helps me out. He helps me all the way to the door, and into my house. "So where's your room?"

"Upstairs," I answered.

"Ok," Toroi said picking me up again, and goes up the stairs.

"You know you don't have to do all this," I said embarrassed.

"It's the least I could do for a friend," Toroi said heading to my room. "Wow, your room is much cleaner then it was back in high school."

"Shut up," I said looking away.

"Come on, you know it was a mess back then," Toroi said setting me on the bed as he moved the sheets.

"Yeah, yeah," I said with a pouty face.

"Now if its ok with you, Okiniiri, and me are going to stay to take care of you till you get better," Toroi stated. "And I'll call all the places you work at, and tell them that you won't be able to come to work for awhile."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile.

"That's the smile I remember," Toroi said placing his hand on my head, while smiling himself. "Now if your hungry just ask, and I'll have Okiniiri cook you something. And trust me, her food is to die for."

"I guess I'm a little hungry," I said placing my hand over my stomach.

"Alright," Toroi said walking to the door. "Food will be done shortly."

"Ok," I said as Toroi left the room, and called down to Okiniiri.

Do they actually care about me, or is it only cause I'm hurt? And would they even be here if I didn't get hurt? Agh, why do I keep thinking that I have no one? I mean they came cause I was Toroi's friend, and he just wants to help an old friend, right? But why can't I accept that fact?


	2. Chapter 2

As I waited, I fell asleep, but half an hour later, I slowly woke up to someone talking.

"Wake up sleepyhead," someone said at the foot of my bed.

I scream from shock, and immediately throw a pillow at the person.

"Hey, no pillow throwing, I didn't do it to you," the person said ducking the throw.

This person was a girl with green hair, three colored eyes of pink, blue, and green. She wore a short sleeved lab coat, with a short sleeved black dress under that. She also had colorful socks, and black slippers. On her head, she had goggles, and an ear piece on her left ear. I stare at her as she looked at me, but then Toroi came in.

"Hikari, what happened," Toroi asked as he looked at me, but then saw the person. "Haiteku, what are you doing here?"

"I tracked you down to give you the information on that bug," Haiteku answered standing up.

"So why didn't you use the front door," Toroi asked confused.

"Cause front doors are for losers," Haiteku answered sitting on the bed.

"Your going to get yourself arrested one day, you know that," Toroi said.

"Yeah, I know, but I have you to bail me out," Haiteku said smiling, but then turns her head to me. "So, who's the girl? And what about you and, Okiniiri? Huh, are two timing?"

"No," Toroi answered. "This is Hikari, and he's a boy."

"So your gay," Haiteku asked confused.

Toroi sighs, but then walks over to grab a pillow and throws it at Haiteku's face, "No."

"So then who is he," Haiteku asked taking the pillow off her face.

"He's just an old friend," Toroi answered.

"How old," Haiteku asked.

"I've known him since preschool," Toroi answered.

"So that's who that other kid was with you in all those scrap books I found," Haiteku said smiling.

"How did you find those," Toroi asked.

"You don't hide them well," Haiteku answered. "First I found them in your closet, then in the garage, after that under your bed, and right now it's in one of your drawers near your bed."

"I question you," Toroi said shocked.

"Everyone does," Haiteku said with a smile. "So, when's food done?"

"You aren't getting any," Toroi answered walking out of the room.

"Why not," Haiteku asked as she followed him out.

As they left, I chuckle at their conversation, and as it continued downstairs.

"Wonder how long he's known her," I said to myself.

"Ten years," someone answered sitting next to the bed.

I turn my head to the person, who was a boy, but didn't look anything like a human. His skin was sliver, and had little details on his face, including a 'T' on his left cheek. His hair was green, just like Haiteku's, and he had two different eyes, a red one, and a blue one. He wore a blue shirt, with black pants, and white shocks. He also had an ear piece like Haiteku, but it was in his right ear, and golden earrings.

"Please do not scream," the person said looking at me.

"I won't, but who are you," I asked confused.

"Robotto, and I'm a robot," Robotto answered. "And your Hikari, friend of Toroi."

"Yeah," I answered with a smile.

"So, why are you in bed," Robotto asked looking at me with a blank stare.

"Cause I can't walk," I answered.

"What does that feel like," Robotto asked confused.

"It's hard to explain," I answered rubbing my head.

"It's alright, take your time," Robotto said.

"I guess the way I can explain it is, when you try to stand, or walk, excruciating pain goes through one or both of your legs, and so you don't hurt yourself, you sit or lay back down," I answered.

"That must be painful," Robotto said standing up.

"It is," I said with a small smile.

Robotto looks at me, but stands up and leans over my body, to put his face close to mine.

"Uh, what are you doing," I asked with blush on my cheeks.

"I want a kiss," Robotto answered leaning in and pressed his lips gently on mine.

My cheeks turn completely red, and my eyes widen from his sudden action, but he removes his lips with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Robotto said looking at me. "But Haiteku likes this kind of thing. So I wanted to get her a photo."

"Is she your girlfriend," I asked still with red cheeks.

"Yes," Robotto answered smiling. "She was also the one who created me, and I love her very much for that."

"Oh," I said shocked.

"Where's Robotto," Toroi asked going up stairs.

"I don't know, he never went through the window with me," Haiteku answered following Toroi, and comes into my room. "Found him."

"Hello," Robotto said smiling.

"Where did you go," Haiteku asked.

"The front door," Robotto answered.

"Typical," Haiteku said looking at Robotto. "What are you holding?"

"A picture I took for you," Robotto answered smiling.

Haiteku takes the photo from Robotto's hands, but then covers her face from a nosebleed. "I love you!!!!"

"I knew you would like it," Robotto said happily.

"But how did you get it," Haiteku asked confused.

"I just kissed him," Robotto answered pointing to me.

Haiteku smiles and rushes over to the bed side, "So how was the kiss? And don't forget anything."

"What kiss," Toroi asked as he walked into the room.

"Shit, he's back," Haiteku whispered as she stood up and looked at Toroi.

"What was that," Toroi asked.

"Nothing," Haiteku answered with a smile.

"Now mind explaining what you meant by kiss," Toroi asked confused.

"It was nothing," Haiteku answered putting her hands behind her back with the photo.

"Why are your hands behind your back," Toroi asked walking to Haiteku.

"No reason," Haiteku answered.

"Likely story," Toroi said grabbing Haiteku's arm and grabs the picture. "What the hell is this?!"

"Robotto took it for me," Haiteku answered trying to grab the picture. "Now just give it back."

"You can have it back," Toroi said throwing it at Haiteku. "I'm not into that kind of thing like you."

"It's not a thing, it's a work of art," Haiteku yelled as Toroi walked out of the room. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really," Toroi answered. "Hikari, I'll be back with food."

"Ok," I said.

"So, Hikari, right," Haiteku said looking at me. "What do you remember at the hospital before you lost yourself?"

"Not much," I answered looking at Haiteku. "But I do know my body was being controlled by someone else, and they wanted me to kill Okiniiri for some reason. I wanted to stop myself, but I just couldn't, till the security showed up, and that's when my body was back to normal."

"What were you talking about before that happened," Haiteku asked.

"About how Toroi talked about me back in high school, and how she wanted to meet me, but couldn't. That's when she brought up me having friends, and I snapped," I answered.

"Do you have friends though," Haiteku asked.

"I thought I did, but they all left me for their own lives, and I was left alone," I answered.

"Well then I want to be your friend," Haiteku said smiling.

"Me too," Robotto said looking at me with a smile as well.

"Really," I asked.

"Of course," Haiteku answered. "We both want to get to know you more, just like Toroi did."

"Thank you," I said happily, but then see Okiniiri walk in with food.

"Hi Hikari, Toroi said he had to go to work, so I had to bring you up your food," Okiniiri said smiling as she set the food on my lap. "But I don't mind. At least I get to talk to you again."

"Thank you," I said looking at the food. "It looks delicious."

"You should try it," Okiniiri said smiling. "It'll probably test even better."

I take a bite from some of the food, and have tears grow in my eyes.

"Are you ok," Okiniiri asked shocked.

"Yes, I just never had something this good in a long time," I answered wiping the tears out of my eyes as I continued to eat till all the food was gone.

"I'm glad you like it," Okiniiri said with the door bell ringing. "I'll go get it."

"Robotto will go with you," Haiteku said. "Just in case."

"Ok," Okiniiri said heading downstairs with Robotto.

Haiteku smiles, but looks back at me with a different expression, "Start talking."

"About what," I asked nervously.

"About that night," Haiteku answered. "You were badly hurt, and raped. What do you remember from that time?"

"I don't remember anything," I answered looking at Haiteku.

"You can't, or you don't want too," Haiteku asked. "I'm asking only for your safety. Now what do you remember?"

I look at Haiteku nervous as she starred at me, by Okiniiri came in the room.

"Hikari, someone's at the door for you," Okiniiri said in the door way.

"Can you bring them here," I asked. "I can't really walk."

"Have him," Robotto said as he brought the person in a net.

"Can you put me down," the person asked.

"As you wish," Robotto said dropping the person.

I look at the person as they stand up from the ground, and out of nowhere I stand up and hug them. As I did the dishes hit the floor, and I could barely stand on my feet, but I didn't care.

"Aisuru," I said hugging the person.

"Light," Aisuru said shocked, but hugs me back. "I'm glad your ok."

"Wait, who is this guy," Haiteku asked.

"I'm Aisuru," Aisuru answered helping me back into bed. "And I'm an internet friends of Light's."

"Light," Haiteku said confused.

"It's my nickname I gave him, cause he's such a bright light even through his struggles," Aisuru said picking up the broken dishes.

"How long have you two known each other," Okiniiri asked.

"Not very long," Aisuru answered. "Probably two years."

"Really," Okiniiri asked shocked.

"Yeah, we found each other on a face chatting site, past midnight and he began talking to me, even though we didn't know each other," I answered smiling.

"Have you two ever met in person," Haiteku asked.

"Not really," Aisuru answered.

"So then how did you know where he lived," Haiteku asked confused.

"I hacked his computer to find his whereabouts," Aisuru answered with a smile.

"And Toroi's calls me bad for not using a door," Haiteku mumbled.

"Is he your friend," Aisuru asked looking at Haiteku, but then at me.

"Yeah," I answered. "They all are."

"I'm glad your making friends," Aisuru said getting off the floor, and hugs me. "Just don't forget me while you do."

"I won't," I whispered back, but as I did Aisuru looks at my face with a gentle smile, and kisses me. "Mgh."

Haiteku turns the other way as she almost had a nose bleed, and Robotto was taking photos.

My mind was flustered from the kiss, and it wasn't anything like Robotto kissing me. Aisuru was actually kissing me, and I could feel his love for me through the kiss, I couldn't help, but kiss him back.

Aisuru finally removes his lips from mine, and looks at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, but I do love you."

"It's fine," I said back with bright red cheeks.

"I was not expecting that," Okiniiri said with smile.

"That was amazing," Haiteku said smiling.

"I took photos for you," Robotto said handing Haiteku the photos.

"Are they always like this," Aisuru asked looking at me.

"I think," I answered. "But I don't really know, I just met them today."

"Oh," Aisuru said standing up. "Do you need anything."

"No, not really," I answered.

"Well if you do, just call for me," Aisuru said as he walked to another room.

"He seems real nice," Okiniiri stated looking at me.

"He is," I replied with a smile. "I would go to our face chat to talk to him about my problems, and he would always listen, give me advice, or tell me everything will be ok. But I always get back from work past midnight, so I think he won't be up, but he is, waiting to talk to me."

"Awww," Haiteku said blushing. "You two seem so cute together."

"We aren't a couple," I stated blushing.

"But he seems to want to be in one with you," Haiteku said with a cat face.

"You sure," I asked still blushing.

"He wouldn't kiss you, and say he loves you, if he didn't want to," Haiteku answered looking at me.

"Um, Haiteku, Toroi wants us, and Okiniiri at the police station," Robotto stated.

"Tell him we're on our way," Haiteku replied heading to the stairs. "Aisuru, were going out, so take good care of Hikari while we're gone."

"Ok," Aisuru said as Haiteku, Robotto, and Okiniiri left.

I lay in bed, while touching my lips. I could still feel Aisuru's on mine. And just the thought of him kissing me again made my head fluster.

"Do I want to be in a relationship with him," I asked myself as I lay down in bed to rest a bit.

As I was sleeping I could hear a voice, but I couldn't make out who it was, or if it was coming from my head. They were talking gibberish, for awhile, but then I finally could hear what they were saying.

"Oh, look it's Hikari," a voice said. "Wonder why he's here?"

"He doesn't even have friends," another voice said. "So why does he keep coming here?"

"Probably cause he's lonely," another voice answered.

"No, I just…" I said stopping as the darkness in my head turned into a room. I couldn't move, and this room looked familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"You awake cutie," a person said holding a knife.

I tried to move, but I couldn't, that's when I realized I was chained to a bed.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit," the person said cutting my skin multiple times.

Every time he did, I let out a scream, and he would smile, or laugh at me.

"Now for the fun part," the person said grabbing my legs, and puts them on his shoulders as he held my hips.

Just as he was about to do something, I shot myself awake, while covering my mouth. From fear of where I was, I call Aisuru, and he comes dashing in.

"Light, what's wrong," Aisuru asked running to my bed side.

"I-I remembered that night," I answered holding myself as tears went down my face.

"It's ok," Aisuru said hugging me. "Your not there anymore, your safe."

"But it seemed so real," I said holding Aisuru's arms.

"I know it did," Aisuru said rubbing my head. "But that's cause you were scared, and your fear is getting the better of you."

"B-but that person…" I said as Aisuru covered my mouth.

"No more," Aisuru said removing his hand. "Your making yourself shake, and I'm scared that you'll hurt yourself."

I stare at Aisuru as he kissed my head, and continued to hold me.

"Your safe," Aisuru whispered as he rubbed my head again. "And I'll be here to keep you safe. So get some sleep, and dream sweet things, and not those nightmares."

I close my eyes, as Aisuru continued to rub my head, and fall back to sleep, but this time his words were the things I was hearing. And I drifted off into a deep slumber of his kind, and gentle words.

"Sleep tight," Aisuru said kissing my head again, and sets me down on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up a bit later, and see that I'm alone.

'Was that only a dream,' I thought to myself while looking around.

"Hello sleepyhead," Aisuru said walking in the door. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"It's ok," I said sitting up. "Are the others back yet?"

"Sadly no, but they did just call," Aisuru answered walking over to me. "They asked if you were able to go to the police station?"

"I should be fine," I answered.

"Do you wish for me to help you," Aisuru asked.

"No, I'll be fine," I answered with a smile.

"Well, just in case, I bought some crutches for you," Aisuru said placing the crutches next to my bed. "Just call if you need me."

"Ok," I said as Aisuru left.

I turn to get out of bed and place all my strength on my not so sore leg. As I did, I almost lost my balance, but regained it quickly.

"That was a close one," I said to myself in relief.

I grab the crutches, which I've used several times throughout my life, and use them to walk to the door. I go down the stairs carefully, and see Aisuru waiting at the door for me.

"Sorry I took so long," I said making my way to the open front door.

"It's ok," Aisuru said smiling. "You have your reasons, so are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I answered with Aisuru taking me to his white maserati.

"Do you want to sit in the front, or the back," Aisuru asked.

"Back I guess," I answered getting into the back after Aisuru opened the door.

"You can sleep if you want, it's going to be awhile before we get there," Aisuru said getting into the drivers seat, and starts the car.

"Ok," I said closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, we were at the police station.

"How long was I out," I asked.

"Couple minutes," Aisuru answered getting out of the car, and opens my door.

"Thank you," I said getting out.

"Anytime," Aisuru said walking to the glass door with me.

When we went in, a police officer stopped us, and asked our business.

"They're with me," Toroi answered as he placed his hand on the other officers shoulder.

"They are," the officer asked confused.

"The one on crutches was the sexually harassed victim last night," Toroi answered. "The other one is his helper."

"Alright, but be careful you two," the police officer warned. "The guy in there is crazy."

"Crazy, aren't we all crazy," someone said laughing.

"You have the right to remain silent, and stay silent," Toroi yelled back annoyed.

"I do, but why should I," the person asked smiling.

"Cause your giving us all headaches," Okiniiri answered annoyed.

"Headaches are just in your head, that doesn't mean they're really aching," the person said smiling.

"He's impossible to work with," Haiteku said looking at Toroi.

"Giving up already," the person asked with a fake pouty face, but then turns to me. "Now, now, why is cutie here?"

"That's none of your business," Haiteku answered annoyed.

"Yes it is," the person said looking at Haiteku. "You brought him here, and I want to know why?"

"To ask him questions, just like you," Toroi answered.

"What kind of questions," the person asked sitting in his seat cross legged.

"I hate this guy," Okiniiri said looking at Toroi annoyed.

The person glares at Okiniiri, but then hears another officer.

"Get any answers yet," the officer asked.

"Not yet," Toroi answered with a sigh.

"If you want, I can take him off your hands so you can rest," the officer stated.

"We would all love that, but he's better in a group then alone," Toroi replied.

"I'll be fine," the officer said.

"Just in case, bring some guys with you," Toroi said. "And be careful."

"Got it," the officer said pulling on the person's arm.

"Where are we going," the person asked walking with the officer. "Is it someplace special?"

"I feel bad for that guy, but at least we get to finally have a break from that guy," Haiteku said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm with you there," Okiniiri said putting her head on a desk.

"Who was that guy," Aisuru asked.

"His real name was Itsuki Reo, but he changed it to Surasshu Kirā," Toroi answered setting down the paperwork. "He was also charged with other offenses, such as murder, and more sexual harassment, but was never caught for them."

"So he's the one who hurt Light," Aisuru asked.

Toroi looks at Aisuru confused, but then hears Haiteku whisper something.

"It's his nickname he gave Hikari," Haiteku whispered.

"Than yes," Toroi answered. "But he won't confess to anything we ask him."

"Which is why we're so stressed out," Okiniiri said lifting her head from the desk.

"I can tell," Aisuru said.

"Now Hikari, I'm sorry if this brings back bad memories, but we need you to tell us everything you remember last night," Toroi said sadly.

I look at them as I bit my lip, nervous in thoughts. What am I supposed to tell them, to what they already know? I can't even remember half of my memory either, so how will this help them?

I continue to stare at them with a nervous look, but then feel someone's hand on my head. I turn my head and see Aisuru smiling at me.

"It's alright, take your time," Aisuru said smiling cheerfully. "We won't rush you."

I look at him, but then take a sigh, "I still don't remember much, but I do remember little."

I tell them the dream I had, and everything that I remember hearing throughout it. As I was telling it though, I noticed Robotto wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I didn't say anything, for maybe he was doing something for Haiteku.

I finish my story to what a remember, and stare at all their faces.

"That's all I know," I said sadly. "I'm sorry if that's not much help."

"It's ok," Haiteku said. "You'll remember over time, besides you told us what you knew, and that's all that matters at the moment."

I look at her happily, but then we all hear someone scream down the hall. We all rush to see what it was, and find a door cracked open.

Toroi opens the door, and there we see someone sitting on a chair within pitch black room that smelled of blood.

"Seems you heard the screams," the person said smiling,

"Surasshu," Toroi said shocked by the voice. "Where's the officer's who were watching you."

"Oh, they're all here, just dead, except for this one," Surasshu said with a chuckle as the lights turned on and pulled the officer near him.

"You bastard, don't you dare do anything more," Toroi yelled as he saw the dead bodies.

"I would never," Surasshu said with an innocent tone. "Only if cutie wants me too."

I freeze from what he said, 'only if he wanted me too'? What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean," Toroi said annoyed.

"You see, I listen to him," Surasshu said tapping the knife on the officers face. "And whatever he says, I do, isn't that right, Hikari Yami?"

"I don't know what your talking about," I said confused.

"Of course you wouldn't," Surasshu said with a smile. "You wouldn't want to have the horrible memory of killing my comrades."

"What," I said shocked, but feel my head pound. "Agh."

I fall to the ground as I hold my head, and Aisuru holds me to make sure I'm alright, but all I could hear was Surasshu talking.

"Are you remembering now," Surasshu asked smiling. "That's why I did what I did."

"So you tortured him because he killed your friends," Haiteku asked.

"That's not the reason to why I did it," Surasshu said dropping the officer while standing up. "I did it out of affection."

"By hurting him," Haiteku asked annoyed.

"Of course," Surasshu answered smiling. "He showed me that he was capable of more then I'd ever imagine, and I wanted that. I knew I wouldn't get it so easily, so I tortured him for about a week, then he finally gave in. However I was found out by the neighbor next door to the empty house we were in, and she called the cops on me."

"Now your telling us all this," Haiteku asked annoyed. "After several hours of defiance?!"

"Why not," Surasshu asked with a smile. "Cutie wants to know what happened to him too, so I'm telling him while your all here."

"I couldn't have done it," I said to myself as I held my head scared. "I didn't kill anyone. I couldn't have killed anyone."

"Why are you upset about killing those guys," Surasshu asked. "They were nothing to the world, but little specks waiting for you to wipe them off the earth."

"Maybe it's cause he actually thinks like a 'human'," Haiteku answered. "Unlike you, who thinks it's right to kill someone."

"It's fun," Surasshu said happily. "You should try it some day?"

"No," Haiteku said shaking her head in disagreement.

"Suit yourself," Surasshu said as he looked at me. "Well, I had fun, but I have to get going."

"What," Toroi said shocked as a cloud of smoke filled the room Surasshu was in.

As it cleared, Surasshu was gone, and Toroi went in to help the remaining officer.

"So that's what it meant in his reports to why he was never caught," Haiteku said looking in the room as she put her arms behind her head.

"Actually, someone helped him escape," someone said.

"Robotto," Haiteku said looking at him. "Where were you the whole time we were being tortured by that guy?!"

"I was charging," Robotto answered.

"But I thought you were at full charge," Haiteku said confused.

"I was, but when I got here, my battery was decreasing much faster, and I think it had something to do on that guy," Robotto answered.

"You sure," Haiteku asked.

"No," Robotto answered.

"That's helpful," Haiteku said disappointed.

"I'll need to look more into him, and who he works with," Robotto said looking at me. "What happened to him?"

"Long story," Haiteku answered.

"I have all day," Robotto said looking at Haiteku.

"I hate you," Haiteku said sadly, but begins explaining.

As she was, my mind was wrapping around puzzle pieces that I didn't even know existed. I killed someone, no, more then one. It was about 5, maybe 7? I still don't know at this point, things are just so unclear to me. However, when he was telling me these things, I felt like I knew more then I ever did before.

"Light, are you alright," Aisuru asked holding my shoulders.

"Uh, yeah," I answered looking at him. "But I'm still confused on what happened?"

"Things will make sense in a bit," Aisuru whispered as he held me. "I promise."

"I hope," I whispered back sadly.

We all head back to my place exhausted, and just when we came through the door Haiteku passes out.

"Nighty, night fairies," Haiteku said as she fell to the floor tried.

"Haiteku," Toroi said tried as well.

"I got her," Robotto said picking Haiteku up. "She must've over worked herself?"

"We all did," Okiniiri said heading to the couch, and passes right out as well. "Night guys."

"Toroi, you should get some sleep too," I said looking at him.

"I will, just after I finish some paperwork," Toroi stated.

"No," I replied. "You've cared for me all day, and now it's my turn."

I drag Toroi to the other couch and have him lay on it. I grab a few blankets, and cover him, Okiniiri, Robotto, and Haitkeu who were snuggling in a corner together.

"There," I said happily. "Now go to bed."

"Alright," Toroi said closing his eyes, and passes out immediately.

"Your so cute when you act like the mommy," Aisuru said looking at me from the kitchen.

"I do," I asked turning to him blushing.

"Yeah," Aisuru answered walking over to me, and picks me up like a girl. "And I could be the daddy."

I turn my head away from him as I blushed from his comment, but then feel him kiss my forehead, and I turn my head back to look at him again.

"Did I embarrass you," Aisuru asked as he walked up the stairs to my room.

"A little," I answered holding Aisuru's shirt.

"I'm sorry," Aisuru said looking at me. "I'll be more careful with my words."

"No," I said looking at his face. "I mean, I don't mind it when your the one saying it."

Aisuru chuckles as he enters my room, and sets me on my bed. "Stop making me fall in love with you again."

I stare at him as he chuckles, but raise my hand to his cheek, and place it there.

"Do you really love me," I asked.

"Of course I do," Aisuru answered grabbing my hand, and kisses it. "And I always will."

I blush more as Aisuru got onto the bed, and began to kiss me lightly on my lips, and down my neck.

"Please stop," I begged.

"Please forgive me," Aisuru said looking at me upset at himself. "I didn't mean to get carried away like a disgraceful man would."

"Your not disgraceful," I said putting my hand on his cheek. "You just wanted to show me your love."

Aisuru looks at me, but then kisses me on the head, "We should get some sleep like the others."

"Ok," I said hugging Aisuru. "Night."

"Night," Aisuru said rubbing my head as he looked at his phone annoyed as he read a text from someone.

Aisuru gets out of bed, and opens a window while throwing his phone out it. When he did the phone blew up as he shut the window so no one would hear the blast.

"I'll make sure no one hurts you, or your friends," Aisuru said looking at me sleep. "Even if it's me."

Aisuru heads back to the bed, and falls asleep next to me as I hugged him again.


End file.
